1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging method for a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus, a storage medium storing a program for implementing the charging method, and a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus implementing the charging method. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of charging for the usage of a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sale of a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus that subjects wafers as substrates to plasma processing and manufactures semiconductor devices from the wafers, a customer pays a manufacturer for the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus after the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus has been delivered from the manufacturer to the customer and has passed a receiving inspection carried out by the customer. Even if the apparatus life of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is shorter than expected after the customer starts using the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus, the price of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is never paid back from the manufacturer to the customer. Therefore, the customer takes a capital investment risk, which is very high since the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is very expensive.
On the other hand, if the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus has not passed a receiving inspection, or if a malfunction occurs in the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus after it has passed a receiving inspection and the cause of the malfunction is clearly the result of a manufacturer's fault, the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is returned from the customer to the manufacturer, and in response to this, the manufacturer has to pay back the price of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus to the customer. Thus, the manufacturer also takes an equipment sales risk, which is very high since the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is very expensive as mentioned above.
Therefore, there has been known an operating time-base charging method in which a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is lent out to a customer without being sold, and a usage fee is charged according to the operating time of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus so as to eliminate risks involved in the sale of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-117336).
In the above operating time-base charging method, even if wafers cannot be properly processed due to malfunctions of the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus, inappropriate settings of processing conditions, or the like, and as a result, the yield of semiconductor devices manufactured from the wafers is low, the customer is charged the same amount as in the case where the yield of the semiconductor devices is high. For example, even if no semiconductor device has been obtained during one-hour operation, the customer is charged for the one-hour operation and has to pay the amount he/she is charged. Thus, the capital investment risk taken by the customer cannot be eliminated.
Moreover, when the semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is operating, even if the yield of semiconductor devices manufactured from the wafers is higher than expected, the customer is charged the same amount as expected. Thus, the manufacturer has no opportunity to receive a proper reward for a high yield.
Specifically, there has been the problem that profits cannot be appropriately distributed between the customer and the manufacturer according to the yield of semiconductor devices.
On the other hand, there has also been known a method in which the yield of semiconductor devices manufactured by a semiconductor device manufacturing apparatus is measured, and a fee is charged according to the measured yield. In this method, however, there is the need to directly inspect the semiconductor devices, and hence prompt charging is impossible.